Gate: The Valean Armed Forces Fought There!
by Perseus12
Summary: During the war between the Principality of Zeon and Earth Federation, while the Republic of Vale fighting a war against an enemy from another world. Multi-crossover.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri/Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There_ or other crossovers.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Era: Universal Century (UC)/Anno Domini (AD)**

1999 AD

*Earth*

-Establishment of **Earth Federation**.

2033 AD

*Mars*

-Colonization of Mars.

2045 AD

*Space*

-Construction of first space colony begins.

2084 AD

*Mars*

-Combine forces of Free Mars, Mars Resistance, Red Faction, and Marauders have won their victory and independence over Federation-controlled Martian State at **Martian Uprising **(also known as **Mars Revolt**, **Martian War of Independence**, **Martian Revolution of 2084**). Vilos Cohaagen, Governor of Mars, committed suicide before the resistance fighters stormed his office. Establishment of **Mars Confederacy**.

UC 0001

*Earth*

-Human population of Earth began to migrate to space. Transition to the Universal Century.

UC 0058

*Side 3/Munzo, L2*

-Side 3 declare independence at L2. Establishement of the **Autonomous Republic of Munzo** and **Zeon Zum Deikun** become Supreme Chairman of Munzo.

UC 0060

*Side 9/Vale, Jupiter*

-Side 9 declare independence at Jupiter Sphere. Establishement of the **Republic of Vale**.

UC 0065

*Side 3/Munzo, L2*

-Discovery of **Minovsky Particles** or **"M" particle** by **Doctor Torenov Y. Minovsky**.

UC 0068

*Side 3/Munzo, L2*

-Zeon Zum Deikun died by 'unknown reason' at age 59. Zeon's chief of staff and successor **Degwin Sodo Zabi** become the new Supreme Chairman of Munzo. During the funeral procession of Zeon Zum Deikun, **Sasro Zabi** was killed in a car bomb; his younger brother **Dozle Zabi** survived.

UC 0069

*Side 3/Munzo, L2*

-Zeon Zum Deikun's followers are purged or fled to Vale and Mars, and his children **Casval** and **Artesia Deikun** are taken to Earth by **Jimba Ral** and his wife, who purchase the Mass Family name and adopt them as **Edward** and **Sayla** **Mass**. The existance of **Minovsky Particles** was proven.

UC 0071

*Side 3/Zeon, L2*

-Degwin officially renamed Munzo to Zeon. Establishment of the **Republic of Zeon.**

UC 0072

*Mars*

-Spark of **Martian Civil War** (also known **Anti-Zeus War**) between Zeus Faction and Confederate Loyalist Faction also known as **Sons of Mars** led by **Arcturus Mengsk**.

UC 0073

*Mars*

-Sons of Mars won a victory over the Zeus Faction. Three weeks later, Arcturus Mengsk declares himeslf Emperor and establishes the **Martian Empire**.

UC 0074

*Side 3 (Zeon), L2*

-Degwin Sodo Zabi declares himself the Sovereign and establishes the **Principality of Zeon**.

UC 0077

*Side 3/Zeon, L2*

-Zeon Space Defense Military Academy Third Year cadets led by **Zenna Mia**,** Garma Zabi **and **Char Aznabel **at last rise up in arms and begin the fight for independence against the Earth Federation Security Forces at the **Dawn Rebellion**.

*Side 6/Riah, L4*

The **Riah Revolution**. A colonial nationalist faction seizes control of the local military force in Side 6 (L4), inciting a civil war with Federation loyalists. The Zeon Military Force secretly backs the Nationalists of supply of weapons and cut off cumminications of EFF garrison. Riah Nationalist Army win and Side 6 declares independence as the **Riah Republic**.

UC 0078

*Side 3/Zeon, L2*

-Zeon Military Force began mobilie their forces.

UC 0079

*Side 3/Zeon, L2*

-The Principality of Zeon officially declare on the Earth Federation. One week later, the Earth Federation and Principality of Zeon were to sign an armistice following the **Battle of Loum**. **Antarctic Treaty** was officially signed. **Admiral Johann Ibrahim Revil **made a broadcast to Earth Sphere and Side colonies. Zeon began to invade Earth.

*Side 9/Vale, Jupiter*

-A mysterious structure appear on Eyrie, the capital colony of the Republic of Vale/Side 9. Roman-like army along some monsters went out of the structure.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: **I'll update the next chapter.

**Vivat Vale!**


End file.
